


Napping

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Nothing was quite like being napped on, especially when the demon napping on you was bigger than you and fluffy.





	Napping

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly tagged the ship to be safe tbh. Could be considered a partial sequel to my last work w these 3 lmao

Nothing was quite like being napped on, especially when the demon napping on you was bigger than you and fluffy. At least, Naoki was pretty sure there was nothing quite like it. If there was, he had yet to experience it.

He did, however, know what being napped on was like. Was hard not to when Akira was currently seated in his lap, clawed arm flung over Naoki’s shoulder. Naoki would almost be annoyed, if Akira’s soft snores weren’t pretty calming…

Well, okay, he was a little annoyed. Akira was pretty heavy and, despite Naoki’s strength, the Demifiend could barely move an inch. This was bound to be a problem if he slept for too long… But Naoki doubted he’d be able to wake Akira up on his own. That would be like waking up a cat or dog as they slept in your lap, out of the question.

“Naoki…! We can’t hang around forever…” Pixie landed on his shoulder with a huff. “Lucifer is probably wondering where we are.”

“Probably, but…” Naoki shifted the slightest amount. “I can’t really move and I don’t wanna wake him up.”

Pixie made a face. “You’re gonna end up dying under him or something at this rate.”

Naoki rolled his eyes. “It’ll be fine! I’m sure he’ll wake up soon.”

As if responding to that statement, Akira let out a sleepy grumble, curling up closer to Naoki and nearly hugging the other demon in his sleep. Once again Naoki found that kinda annoying… But also kinda cute this time.

“Still think he’s gonna wake up soon?” Pixie put her hands on her hips as she grinned down at him.

Naoki shook his head. “No, but that’s fine… We have some time to kill.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…”

Naoki gave Pixie a shrug, leaning his head against the wall. He was gonna at least make the most of this while he could. He probably wasn’t going to let Akira nap in his lap like this again… At least not often enough for it to become a regular thing.


End file.
